rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan is still Alive
Sitemap * See Also Ryan * See Also BioShock_SOLO_Game_Redos ' WARNING - SPOILER FOR THE MMORPG ' ' SO DONT LOOK AT THIS ' ---- Secret Subplot (Shhhhh) You Learn In The MMORPG : Ryan didn't die. He was getting help from the surface (where half his old industrial empire still exists) and trying to find a cure for the ADAM disease to try to 'fix'/'Save' HIS City. This has been going on for the intervening years, with various difficulties and complications (like fixing Hephaestus first so the whole city didn't die). You learn much of Rapture was never under Lamb's control (really not possible that so many could be that gullible). And since the Splicers are still wandering the streets crazy as ever and the Pheromone controls either dont work as well or largely no longer work, most of the City is still chaotic and dangerous. His agents tried to catch Tenenbaum when she went back to the Surface (Minerva's Den episode), but she got away (and she eventually returned to Rapture). Learning of New Rapture with its 'Cure' process, he is pulling strings in the background to make sure that it will succeed and putting more effort into blocking the Surface from finding his City (which by 1970 is becoming harder and harder since satellites can see its lights from space and American Navy submarines can hear the City's machinery from 100 miles away.) Of course the problem with this 'Secret' is that the first person to discover it in the game will post it in on the Internet and then it WONT be a secret 2 seconds later. A gimmick might be that every 'fact' in the story has half a dozen variations (many conflicting) and the many 'facts' are randomly strung together and told to each Player (by some disreputable NPC). Resulting in rumor/story combinatorics equal to about 16 million different combinations. The real mechanism that thwarts Internet 'cheats', would be the Quest mechanism randomizes where quests take place (and each server's city grows differently) and adapts/customizes/randomizes the Quest's details (even the Quest-giver isn't the same NPC or at the same location). Different Quest-sets match a Player's skills and ability level, thus there is so much variation that posting info about them on the internet does very little good to the readers except generally suggest solutions to problems the Quests pose to the Players (Players can relate/talk about THEIR stories still). Most quests are not repeatable on failure (you CAN do the 'try try again' bit within the quests timelimit, but if you fail that's it, and maybe a second quest gives you another chance with a different approach (or not). --- --- --- Lots of reasons for him to live thru his 'death'. Few for him not to. Devs say so? - later Developers on followup games often change their minds ... Ryan turning the tables on Fontaine/Atlas and faking HIS own death SHOULD have been the Epic 'Twist', but the devs/designers completely missed it. Ryan had already figured out WYK and Fontaine's little assassination plot could be foiled. Ryan was winning the 'civil war', Atlas was on the run, being hunted by Splicers Ryan now controlled. Why the hell would Ryan decide 'all was lost' and so to commit suicide (thus surrender) -- when he spent his entire life doing the opposite, AND Rapture (Ryan's dream) now had a real chance to be fixed ????? - Another potential reason for believing Ryan to still be alive is the Vita-Chamber in his office. Given that all the Vita Chambers were tuned to his genetic Signature, it would be possible he had used it. Furthermore we learn from Sofia Lamb in BioShock 2 that Subject Delta cannot die by trauma, otherwise he'll return to a Vita-Chamber (after Eleanor tunes it to his genetic signature) and must die from the Alpha Series' "self-destruct" mode when being separated from their bonded Little Sister. Ryan if that was really him was most certainly killed by trauma (the golf club strikes and being embedded in his head). ---- --- --- --- SO Ryan Simply Can't Live Knowing What A Failure His 'Son' Was ??? (WHAT A LOAD OF BS) : How about seizing Jack - deprogramming him. Then destroying Fontaine - who was on his last legs at that point --- one good Zerg Rush of Pheromone controlled Splicers ..... Or put out a 10000 ADAM Bounty on Atlas, and it would have all been over pretty quick (it just takes one Splicer to come up behind Atlas and give him a clubbing or shotgun blast to the back of his head). No, Ryan illogically leaves Jack still under Fontaine's control, with Jack all ready (WYK) to hand all of Rapture (RYAN'S LIFE'S WORK) to Atlas/Fontaine (and able to easily stop the alleged Self-Destruct with that easily available 'Key')... It is Not-Too-Logical for Ryan to leave Rapture's destruction to chance -- by NOT HIMSELF properly seeing done his "Burning The Forest To The Ground" (that Ryan psychological 'history' tidbit they use to justify the whole scene). It would be much simpler/logical if : Ryan was to 'Faked His Own Death', so he could launch Jack at Fontaine and watch as Fontaine was taken down. OR if that failed, continue his goals/tactics to eradicate Fontaine/Atlas and then RESTORE his City - which would have been possible once the Sabotage, Disruptions and Murders perpetrated by Atlas were stopped. Ryan was, at this scene's point, winning. Quite Idiotic for him to 'surrender'/'quit' at that point. The "A Slave Obeys" scene was 'All very Dramatic' -- but ultimately, story-wise, far less than it all could have been. - The WYK room in Rapture Central Control shows that Ryan has worked out what was happening, and all the resistance that Jack runs into seems just a ploy (consider if YOU ever could fight a Zerg rush of 20 Fly-bots and/or 30 Splicers simultaneously). The part the developers truly missed was : They COULD have had a EPIC Twist of Ryan Faking His Death (like Fontaine had) and then aiming Jack at Fontaine (even while at that point Ryan had just about won the 'Civil War', and Atlas was on his last legs, and Ryan was 'Turning the Pawn' ). ---- So Ryan Knew ... (Evidence - said to Jack in Rapture Central Control) : Ryan ( in Rapture Central Control ) : "So far away from your family, from your friends, from everything you ever loved. But, for some reason you like it here. You feel something you can't quite put your finger on. Think about it for a second and maybe the word will come to you : nostalgia." ---- Reasons Why Ryan Would Still be Alive : Example to Jack?? (His son - he would want as a successor... DO YOU abandon the child after their first mistake ??) : Some people say that Ryan wanted to die 'as an example to Jack', when it was made clear that Ryan KNEW Jack at that time DID NOT have a 'Will of his Own' via the 'Would You Kindly' conditioning done by Ryan's enemy. (Ryan KNEW the effects of ADAM/Splicing to orchestrate mental control upon humans.) So Ryan dying doesn't make sense. Thwarting Fontaine would have made MUCH more sense. *WINNING* would have been a much better lesson for his son. Ryan - "the best electrical engineer of our generation" ... (from Audio in Hephaestus) : Sounds like he would be capable of doing whatever hacks/fixes necessary to 'fix' his Vita-Chamber to run thru whatever 'hoops' needed to fool Fontaine/Atlas into thinking HE was dead. His 'Vita-Chamber' was allegedly turned off?? Not the one hidden in the closet (why leave him in one where Jack could get to him and fulfill his last 'would you kindly' order??). That 'Genetic Control Key' to Rapture? No problem giving Fontaine control of virtually nothing via a fake key that would more serve to trace where Fontaine was hiding so he could be eliminated. Ryan Just Gives Up ? : Why should Ryan give up when he was at the point of WINNING against 'Atlas' ??? Why when HIS city needed saving ? He would overcome this ADAM problem somehow and rebuild his City. ' "It wasn't Impossible for Ryan to Save Rapture, It was Impossible for him NOT to Save Rapture." ' If Ryan already knew that Jack was Atlas'/Fontaine's pawn, then simply overpower Jack (and later deprogram him if still alive) and then proceed to finish Atlas/Fontaine off for good. Swarms of Splicers and Security Flybots would make short work of killing Atlas, no matter how much ADAM he swilled. Simply put - Ryan was not a 'Surrender Monkey' -- His entire life proved that. Leave Rapture to Fontaine?? (give him a real control key after having his slave easily stop any self-destruct ????) - makes me laugh that the plot went this way. But, but, but .... Jack was 'his biggest disappointment' - What ??? After seeing what ADAM could do to make people insane and do things against their will (and fall under the sway of parasites like Fontaine)?? How chemicals could then be used to control all the Splicers (something Ryan just employed himself) ??? Kind of obvious that "Will" (especially in an artificial being like Jack) could be manipulated so easily/completely. So be it. Ryan would destroy/banish all the ADAM/chemical control research and then fix all the Rapture people it had damaged. But Ryan 'give up' ? Sorry, NO. 'The developers have stated that Ryan is "definitely dead." ' : They also said Infinite would be out in October 2012. Next ... (Pronouncements like that might stand until later, when a profitmaking sequel requires otherwise ...) Motive, Ability, Opportunity It might take time for Ryan to recover (not clear how long a Vita Chamber took to work -- and with a head wound...). Do we really know how long it takes (you ARE allegedly dead, or at least unconscious when YOU get revived to SEE what really happens to you) ? OR who has to drag the corpse into the machine (another unseen factor -- the 'FlyBot Ambulance Units') -- I never bought that faux-science magic 'detects you are dead and teleports you' Vita-Chamber stuff. Reconstituting Delta is a whole 'nuther ball of contrivance for later (probably was a long messy project for Eleanor). "Dead Ryan" might have even been an animatronics dummy (like the ones in 'Trip to the Surface' - or rather Better). Ryan wasn't exactly seen doing back-flips while he was giving his little speech to ADAM-Addled Jack. Of course if Ryan was still alive, what would he be doing all that time until the BS2 period (when we show up again ... and then even after that, when Sofia Lamb implodes). BTW - Lamb did not necessarily control any large fraction of Rapture. Perhaps Ryan was off in secret trying to organize a 'Cure' for the ADAM that poisoned HIS City ? * Making a new computer superior to 'The Thinker' to assist his task. * Trying to get the Vita-Chamber to be the solution/method of fixing the ADAM problem (or at least to mitigate it while a permanent solution was found). * Setting some of his remaining Surface Organization on the task (He still had huge resources there). * Spending some time pulling strings 'from the shadows' to retain control of his parts of Rapture. * Would his new secret identity personal (like 'Atlas') be 'Zeus' ?? * Move to 'the bunker' to be able to safely 'get to work' (Minervas Den after all was able to cut itself off for years). * 'The Bunker' probably would not be his old 'Mansion', but some other location he had prepared during the 'Civil War'. * Ryan is only something like 60 years old at the time of the MMORPG (~1970) and he does have the Vita-Chambers which might do more than a little to keep him 'active'. There is probably no basis for the rumor that Ryan (being alive) went back to Surface to work on his new Moonbase project, with the other half of his fortune .... --- --- --- You Only Live Twice : (Dead ISN'T Dead - This is Rapture, REMEMBER ???) It is Much More Plausible and Logical to have Ryan 'Playing'(Scamming/Conning) Fontaine/Atlas, as Jack makes his way to Ryan. Unlikely ? Remember that Ryan had been keeping an eye on Fontaine for a long time, and knew many of the devious things Fontaine was upto. So Ryan might easily have been ready to have a 'trick' of his own to use against this 'Atlas' threat to his City. All the preposterous things and coincidences that happen in BS1 : * OH Yes, Sure. There was a poison 'bomb' in Langford's office just ready for Ryan to execute her "at need". Dramatic, but utterly stupid. YOU (the Player as Jack) )walk-in seconds later, and YOU are fine ?? Why should Ryan kill a key person needed for his rebuilding/preserving of Rapture, over such a minor thing the story portrays (a Contract dispute) ? * Ryan's Splicers suddenly are right there at that Smugglers Hideout escape Sub, and who could have simply killed Atlas (who is not a Splicer and is armed with a mere pistol) ?? Its more likely that Ryan wants to find out what Atlas/Fontaine is up to ?? (Ryan could have killed Fontaine right there, but maybe just wanted to 'string him along' for the big 'Sting') * Ryan seemingly surrenders (Rapture Central Control death scene), when he hasn't surrendered in his entire life ... Yeah, NO. And getting himself killed BEFORE he destroys Rapture, so that Atlas/Fontaine has a chance to get control of it when Ryan is gone ?? I dont think so. "Exterminate the Parasite in a Blaze of Glory to Make Sure" would have been more "Ryan-style" than what the game writers came up with (for their little 'twist' plot). * The WYK board (in Rapture Central Control) basically shows that Ryan knows pretty well whats going on with Jack (YOU). Giving plenty of time for Ryan to come up with a 'Twist' of his own. YOU are sent to find and GET Atlas (when Atlas thinks he has control of Rapture Now ?) Sounds like part of someone's plan. Somehow Ryan 'convincing' Jack that "a Man Decides, while a Slave Obeys" ??? Mere words when Ryan's entire life was ACTIONS ??? (Jack is a 4-year-old mutant pawn brainwashed into serving Fontaine. Why should Ryan go to such lengths to try to convince such a pseudo-person of any Philosophy ??) --- --- --- It IS Possible That Ryan Survived : ACTUALLY MORE LOGICAL THAN THE BS1 PLOT HAS IT : * It is quite possible that Ryan survived BS1 (The 'faked' death caused by Jack and some Vita-Chamber's subsequent 'secret' resuscitation), and that he went into hiding in his 'Bunker' complex. He would have then continued into the Lamb-Era, where he continued to coordinate his forces and minimized Lamb's influence over the majority of Rapture. By the 1969 timeframe, Ryan would still have only been around 60 years old (and potentially 'renewed' by the Vita Chambers that HE would have had the best versions of). * Ryan was a multi-multi millionaire and sold off alot of his holdings to build Rapture. He had a large organization to carry out that process and to handle all the people destined for Rapture. For years after the Founding, additional equipment and goods and people could have been sent down. Ryan still had a substantial surface organization even after he largely closed off Rapture from 'The Surface'. Ryan continued to communicate with and use this organization all the way to the time of his 'death' (and thus afterwards). --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- BS2 Where's Ryan ? ''' : It is ~8 tears after BS1 when Ryan faked HIS death (the MMORPG story continuation). Ryan has decided to 'Work from the Shadows' (still pulling strings) to help Rapture recover (He wasn't the Surrender MonkeyLet Fontaine win/Example for Jack BS/Let Rapture die - in BS1 the writers illogically made him). His survival was known to only a few. '''Rapture's Cure (rejecting the parasites) had took longer than expected, with destructive problems like Sofia Lamb to deal with (=it is easier for Parasites to destroy than to build things back). Ryan's potential death had made him think what would be needed for Rapture's long term survival, once he was gone. * His loyal men/Faction controlled Hephaestus, and he had them maintain the Power Systems and kept the heat and lights on in Rapture so to keep the City alive. * Ryan was maintaining Rapture's secrecy and security - from the Cold War infected Surface. That secrecy still impaired efficiency of action. * Ryan then put alot of effort stabilizing the City with maintenance, and brought in critical resources via his Surface Organization. * It is only a rumor that Ryan was involved in the Kennedy Assassination (it didn't have any significant impact). * His 'Behind the Curtain' assistance was important to New Rapture's start. * The Vita-Chambers, though less capable than the BS attributed quantums stuff (Bring You Back From The Dead WITH HANDY TELEPORT feature) were attributed with keeping more people alive (and alleviating many ADAM side-effects). * During The Chaos, a figure called 'Zeus' was heard from across Rapture * This 'Zeus' facilitated the isolation of Sofia Lamb's delusional project by allying the many Factions opposing her goals. * Ryan instigated the Sigma assault on Minervas Den to get access to The Thinker for The Cure that Tenenbaum said was possible. * Ryan was important in bringing Tenenbaum back to Rapture (after her 'Porter' Project failed) During the MMORPG Time (?? a year from the final events of BS2) : * Some people have figure it out (that someone was bringing assistance) but it was still unconfirmed who. It was Safer for Ryan to stay in shadows. * The Cure was finally developed which would be Rapture's salvation. but it would require concerted effort of the people of New Rapture - proving the validity of Ryan's Philosophy. * Overt material assistance from the Surface continue to be blocked by the required secrecy. * Surface actions by Ryan's Organization continued to prevent foreign incursions and the leaking of Rapture's existance. Lesson Learned : Some Links of The Great Chain are 'made of Clay', but that the 'Pull Forward' can overcome that weakness with - the bad links removed and the rest reforged and made stronger (not just eliminate (kill) them - as would be the way of Commies and Deluded Fools like Sofia Lamb). Ryan Influences : * Assisted Jack to kill Fontaine (What happens to Jack? Ages dies? Treated ?) * Delta returns and Removes Sofia Lamb * Sigma Takes out Wahl freeing Minervas Den (Tenenbaum and Sigma leave) * Tenenbaum returns to create The Cure * Johnny (Delta 2.0) links up to start New Rapture * New Rapture exists through coalition of Factions --- --- --- 'Was Ryan Linked to the Philadelphia Experiment ? ': The real experiment during WW2 was intended to make a ship 'invisible' to Radar (none of that interdimensional stuff from that Movie). His knowledge of high power electrics and his desire to end wasteful wars (preferably to be won by the side that allowed people Freedom and Capitalism and his Industrial possessions). It may be a reason the Lighthouse was allowed to stand, as it might be contrived to 'disappear' (yet still stand as a symbol). Jammed compasses/radio/radar (and sonar ?) were mentioned in the whole Something In The Sea story. (Which might help Rapture remain unfound into the late 60s and very early 70s of the MMORPG, even while military technology made great leaps in capabilities). --- --- --- --- --- . .